Carnage Returns
by Hazel-lee623
Summary: What happens when the goblin comes back to kill spider-man (again), and try's to make peter carnage (again). -please review and tell me how I can Make this story better. (rated teen just in case.)
1. It's just the start

**Hay, I'm Masked Master. But I probably won't go by that all the time, Just when I feel it necessary. Like starting a new story for instance. Any way, I have to admit I LOVE LOVE! Ultimate spider-man, and I really want to write about him. And I have two story's That I'll do, (Maybe more it all depends) The first Is This story ****_carnage_****, The second one is ****_Ultimate Team_****, But I might change that title some time when I write it, And I will try to say as close to the TV show as possible. (character wise). so enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Peter

_Hay, it's your friendly neighborhood spider-man. Guess what! I'm Off to another grueling day of training...I just got out of school an Coulson thought the team should get in more practice form the last goblin incident... And When that happened the team didn't do so well... "KILL SPIDER-MAN!" as he might say on a normal day,when but that time he was more focused me... I can still feel the pain of the electric shock this glove produced, and the surprise and hurt on Harry's face before I was knocked out... And the goblin said I was more of a son to him then his own flesh and blood, that's not even the worst part! The goblin tried to turn me into venom! But when his bad spider DNA with my good spider DNA it made carnage... A freaky hipper active spider-man/venom half bread. The team told me what I was like and I...I was a monster... O Harry... I sorry about all of this...  
_

I shot a web at a street post and then I heard the sweet, sweet sound of James Jameson. I smacked my hand on my face,

"IT'S UP TO YOU! THE GOOD PEOPLE OF NEW YORK CITY! TO REPORT THAT WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!"

" Hay Jameson! Can't you take a break!" I know he can't hear me but he knows what I would say if he were here, its started to pour down rain and it be came harder and harder to see, the Trycarrier isn't that far away, but with this rain it felt like miles. I shot another web and heard a _thump _along with it, " I heard a thud, but I don't see the-" _*Thud* _ "today, is JUST not my day..." I climbed up the side of the wall,"I know there's a vent some were..." I pressed my hands on the side wall," come on...COME ON! If I'm late I'll have to do even MORE training!" my hands finely ran over the vent," Yes!" I shot a web at it and prided it open. I pulled my wet body into the vent, " Now, how do I get out." I shuffled down the vent, checking vent,after vent,after vent. " Forget this!'' I kicked open the vent next to me and I jumped down. _Please be the training room...PLEASE be the training room..._ I looked up, my face hit a broom," I'm in the storage closet..._great_" I opened the door and whose the first person I see? Coulson...

" Hay Buddy. Long time no see!" I held out my arms

"Training room. Now." he turned around,

" Oh and spider-man..."

"ya?"

" Three hours extra training." I could tell he was smiling,

" What?! I was here on time!" I called back to him,

" Yes. But not in the training room." he walked away," This sucks..." I shot a web half way down the hall. "I mean, I WAS HERE ON TIME! BUT I GUESS THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" I shot another web, the training room was half way across the trycarrier when the red blinking lights came on. It stopped... Then I heard that twisted laughing, the stuff from night mares... " OH NO THE TEAM!" I shot a web where the noise was coming from. _come on...COME ON! _I know he wants to kill me, but I got to help...I was almost there... I got to the room it was coming from, and of course.. It was the weapons valet... I kicked down the door,smoke poured out. I saw a couple blasts from nova, and and Iron fist's well... Fist...

"Iron fist! Nova! White Tiger! Power-man! Come here!" I called to them, then I heard novas shrill girly voice reply,

" Were a little busy over here!" do I have to do every thing myself. I jumped into the smoke cloud, it stung my eyes. I called back to the team,

" Nova! Shoot a beam so I can see were you are!"

" Got it!" through the smoke I saw a blue flash of light, I dashed towards it, at that same moment some thing garbed my arm and pulled my away from the smoke. He though me too the side,

_"Now...Spider-man... I am here for one reason and ONE REASON ONLY! TO KILL YOU! If you even try to fight back!I will destroy this entire ship! The smoke you see behind me is a toxic gas that will eventually it will paralyze them... So make your choice...''_ the goblin raised on hand... the hand with the glove on it... I looked at the cloud of smoke behind him, my friends and every one on this ship was about to die if I chose to fight him. There's nothing I could do but say yes,

" You got me goblin... Now do what you want with me but don't hurt these people" I braced myself for pain,

_" Now...Now...Thats what I like to hear... But I have just one plan, TIE YOU DOWN AND LET YOU SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHhHH!_" his voice was pounding my ears, he grabbed my shirt and jumped on his rocket, he blasted a hole in the side wall and crashed through the hole. I was terrified, we flue about to the deepest part of the Hudson River. He lifted me up to the height of his head and held me by the wist. He tied two huge metal weights to my feet,and roped my hands together.

"You'll never get away with this... Me and the team will-" I stopped, "Me and the team wont do any thing because...Because... I'll be dead" I put down my head well at lest i'll see uncle Ben, and the team will be safe,

_" That's a good spider... So do me a favor and DIE!" _he let go of my shirt,_ stupid gravity... _I started to gain speed as I meet my doom. I tryed to pull my arms out of the rope but that green booger makes a good knot, I tryed to shoot a web at well... anything. It was no use, then I remembered, " The S.H.I.E.L.D watch!" I tapped it with my left hand, I was running out of time, _Please someone pick up the call.  
_"SPIDER-MAN! IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" It was Iron Fist,

" yes its me! Hurry! The goblin tied weights to my feet and is trying to drown me! I did it to-" I felt the cold water rush agents my face,arms, and legs. under the water I could hear Iron fist trying to talk to me, I thrashed around trying to break free. But I heard Iron Fist say one thing loud and clear,

" Nova... Is... Coming... To save you..." thank god! I'll be okay... I shook my head, I was running out of air, I began to feel light headed, I wasn't even that far down in the river. I heard a huge boom, I looked up. I saw nova, she was swing frantically to me. He couldn't see it.. But I was smiling under my mask... I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was...

" WEB-HEAD!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I kinda rushed through it I did that because that's I want your reviews to see how I can make this story better, oh and I will probably make this a 6 or 10 part story. That might seem like a lot but my storys are kinda short. So thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	2. Waking up

**Hay,Thanks for the reviews and I will try to post a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. And If I don't round then, sorry. I can't get on the lab top some times. Any way... Now what was peter doing right now? Oh ya I remember! Drowning!**

* * *

_Last time: " Nova... Is... Coming... To save you..." thank god! I'll be okay... I shook my head, I was running out of air, I began to feel light headed, I wasn't even that far down in the river. I heard a huge boom, I looked up. I saw nova, she was swing frantically to me. He couldn't see it.. But I was smiling under my mask... I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was..._

_" WEB-HEAD!"_

* * *

_"When do you think he'll be awake?"_

_" Hard to say,when nova got him he was down there for wile,"_

_" Guys!Guys!He's waking up!"_

I Shook my head and sat up. The water Instantly started to pour out,

" What-what happened? Am I dead!" my hands went to my side and my whole body stiffened,

" No but you were dang close!" power-man said as he walked up to the bed I was sitting on, white tiger, Iron Fist and nova were there too,

'' Oh man, how long was I out?" I rubbed my head,

" Only a few hours, your aunt called and we said you were at the library with us." white tiger walked up to me, she put her hands on the edge of the bed, "so you chose to die for all of us?" they all looked at me, I pulled my legs off the bed and looked at the floor,

"Well... I don't know what I was thinking... All the feelings of what happened last time the goblin attacked raced through my head, and I didn't want to feel that again, ever again..." I looked up at them, That sounded_ so,_ strange coming out of me. But that's what I felt and that's why I did it,

" We under stand what you are feeling, yet you hide some of the truth." I turned to see Iron fist walking up to me, I looked at him and knew that he was trying to prove a point,

" Guys I dot know what I was thinking, but the goblin came after me, and me only. That must mean he wants me out of the way to do something. Something like-" I stopped and remembered the last time the goblin attacked,_ He tried to kill spider-man then came after peter._ I jumped up,

" I know what he's trying to do! He's coming after peter by eliminating spider-man, I think he want's to turn me back into carnage!" We all looked at each other, White tiger came up to me,

" Then lest give him what he want's!" she put her fist up to me, you can't see it under my mask but I was raising my eye brow. She looked around every one else, we were all confused,

" Meaning... we give him what he want's but before he can get to web-head, WE JUMP HIM!" She said doing the same thing with her fist,

" That might work! But um... Never do that again.." Nova said putting out his arm and lowering white tiger's,

"Fine." we raced to the weapons room witch was now in ruins,_At lest It wasn't the whole ship. _If that happened, I'm going to crawl into a corner and cry. I looked to my left, power-man and nova were looking for trapped people in the toppled over selves. I shot a web over at white tiger and iron-fist, the pressure from the water did a number and my arms,back,legs and most of all head. It hurt to run and move into the positions that I do when fighting, at lest the fight was only to get me in the water, and not to hurt anybody else. _Man, how long is this room? _I landed next to iron-fist, Coulson walked up to us,

" Okay. First of all, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! why would you take up that offer!" he raised on hand and pointed at the Hudson,

" I..I..I don't know what I was doing! I did what I thought was best for MY team!" I raised my arms, Iron fist and white tiger were both looking at me,

" You were being irrational, and thinking on the fly... But you did do the right thing. Do what you need to do BUT do kill your self in the process!" I nodded, I waved my hand at Iron-fist and white tiger, then at nova and power-man. We came around in a circle,

" Okay, we need to find the goblin be fore he finds 'me'," Power-man looked at me,

"What do you mean by 'me'?"

" I'm not going to be able to help you, if he finds out that spider-mam is alive! He will re-destroy the Helicarrier, and every one in it. This is what we will do, I'll go find harry and make sure that he wont take him to try to lure me in. You guy's, fallow me and harry closely, what ever happens I need you at the spot." The looked back at me, their eye's felt the the weight's the pulled me into the Hudson, heavy and cold. " I know, it's not the most well thought out plan, but it's our ONLY PLAN." Iron-fist came up to, _probably to say something weird and foreboding,_

" Spider-man, The tree's may fall, but your friends stand tall."_ Knew it..._

" Um... When he said web-head," nova step out from power-man's side,

" Plus, we need to even out the playing field with him. A tiny spider vs. a huge green goblin! Well.. Who do you think would win? Oh um... No offense web-head." I glared at him,

" None taken... Well I guess there's only one thing to do now... _Lets get the goblin_..." I ran to the opening that the goblin made and jumped, the cold air brushed against my face a flash of pain rushed down my spin right to my hands, it felt as thou weights were still tied to my feet and the rope squeezed around my wrists, getting eve so tighter. But the weights were not there and I was free falling trying to find a place to land, I pulled arm out from the side, I changed the setting to parachute. I heard the familiar fop that it made when it opened. I glided down a few feet and was about 100ft from the ground, I caught a glimpse of the school as I went down. I turned my head, " Now all I need to know is... HOW DO I STOP?!" I rammed into a billboard, just my luck... It's one of jameson's. The billboard started to scream into my ear,

" WE NEED TO STOP THIS WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!" _well at lest i'm close to harry house... _I pulled my self off the ground I heard the sinister/terrifying laugh of the goblin not even 20ft away, I ran inside a air vent on the building I was on, " I'm coming Harry...I'm coming..."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I got a great Idea from a fellow writer on what I should do when spider-man turns back into carnage. so If you want to find out what that is keep checking in on the story.**


	3. Harry

**In this chapter, I will make it longer with more intense action scenes. I have also found that I get the most views on Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so look on those days for a new chapter. Oh and Yes I changed my name to landofstories and in the first chapter I was masked master, sorry about that. So Here's where we left off:  
**

* * *

_Last Time_:_ " WE NEED TO STOP THIS WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!" well at lest i'm close to harry house... I pulled my self off the ground I heard the sinister/terrifying laugh of the goblin not even 20ft away, I ran inside a air vent on the building I was on, " I'm coming Harry...I'm coming..."_

* * *

I starred to pull of my costume, _Were am I going to keep it? _I looked around for a safe place to keep it, Then I remembered, when I'm at school I shoot it with my web net and hand it. I did the same thing as I would do at school, I jumped out of the air vent instantly for getting the Goblin was nearby. _Crap...Crap...Crap..._ I look around the roof to find one of those doors that lead to the inside. " score!" there was a dirty beaten down door just across the roof, I scrambled over to it praying to god that the goblin did not see me, I open the door just enough for one eye to see through... he wasn't there any more he must have thought of looking over at the school first. I starred down the stairs, it was dark,dusty, and every few steps I ran into the cop web. " Oh man, when building am I in!" I stopped to pat my self down when I heard a loud knock at the door, " WHO! WHAT?! AHAH!-" I missed the step in front of me and started to roll down the stairs, I hit cob web, after cob web, after cob web. I pulled my arms out to the side to try to catch my self... Let me tell you this IT DID NOT WORK. All that did was twist my arms in the other direction, _I got to stop this. _I was about to try to put out my arms again when some one caught me,

"Oh man! I wish I caught that on camera!" a blue light was Illuminating the room. Nova had caught me and was flying us down the stair case,

" Wait... WERE YOU THE ONE AT THE DOOR?!" I asked him with a bit of rage in my voice,

"Well duh... Who else would it be?" I glared up at him,

"The goblin..." he slowed down,

" Oh right..." if my hands were free, I would face palm. We continued down the stairs when we _finally _got to another door,

"Where's the rest of the team?" I said looking behind him as he put me down, the color quickly drained from his face,

"Well... Um... They went to stall the goblin, so you could get to harry first." I was furious, but also relived that he caught me. I thought for a moment... _Well scene Nova is here, He could help me persuade harry... _I looked back to his face,

" I have an Idea, If I went alone harry would ask how I know his dad is coming but if i'm with you... well you get the rest." he nodded, I turned around to open the door, When I turned the nob, the cob web's on the door started to pull apart. Nova was on the ground now and was tapping his foot violently,

" WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He yelled, his blue glow was starting Illuminate the room he picked me up with one hand and shot a light beam with the other. The door shattered into pieces the splinters flue in every direction, Nova grabbed my other arm and lifted off the ground. The hall way was almost as dark as the stair way nova looked down t me for a second the looked back up,

" So... Do you know what building were in?" he asked me as he narrowly dogged a fallen rafter,

" No, I thought maybe you would know..." he dogged another rafter, Nova looked around. He came to a hovering stop,

" I can't find a way out... Oh well... UP AND OUT!" the color drained from my face,

" WAIT ...WHAT!" He shot a beam right above us, " Nova! Wait!" it was to late he had started to fly up, higher,and higher. we came to the end of the top flour but nova wasn't slowing down. We broke through the roof, I looked down at my self to check if nova broke me. I was coated in dust, I looked like and old lady's hand bag... Nova looked around for Harry's house, It was 3 blocks away,

"Okay pete, you ready?" he looked down at my powdered face,

" Ready as i'll-" I got cut off, nova was speeding down the street, I was about to scream but this was the lest scary thing I've seen all day. Nova slowly came to a stop, he set me down and flue off to circle around the building,

" No sing of the goblin." he stopped flying and stood on the ground,

" Then lets go get harry..." we ran through the door, the whole building was the Osborne, but the top of the building was were they slept. We stopped at the elevator, I pressed the up button. Nova started to tap his foot again, but before he could through a fit the door's opened. I looked at the button pad, the buttons had a sliver shine to them, but the most used one was the on that said 'House' I clicked it. The elevator jolted and started to move up, I looked over at nova then down at his foot..._Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_ _tap _... My eye started to twitch I lifted up my leg and stomped on his foot. He stumbled back wards, he caught him self on the railing and looked up at me he was steaming angry.. You could tell he wanted to strangle me but before he could the door's opened, I raced in Harry was on the couch playing games on the flat screen TV,

" Pete? What are you doing here? Oh well who cares want to play?" He held out a controller, I would have graciously accepted it but I have more pressing matters,

" Sorry harry, no time for games.." Nova stepped out from the elevator, " He came to my house asking if I knew were you were," Harry looked at me, then nova, then back at me,

" Why should I come with _him_..." he pointed at nova, harry has been through a lot with S.H.I.L.D and not every thing was good. Most Of the time it was about his dad, and it still is. I looked at him,

" He says your dad is looking for the two of us, and we meed to get to the try-carrier." He was getting mad,

" WHY DOES S.H.I.L.D THINK THE CAN BOSS PEOPLE AROUND LIKE THIS?!" I shook my head,

"Harry we need to go your dad could be coming at any minute! Please just co-" the room started to shake, harry had water on the table and I was half expecting it to start rippling, but the next shake was more like a crash, something flue into the wall destroying the glass window, Then I heard the Hippocratic laughing of the goblin, he stepped out in front of me and harry,

" PETER! MY SON!" He held out his arms, I knew harry was hurt by this... His own father saying his sons best friend was more of a son to him than he is,

"GO AWAY DAD! NO ONE WANTS TO BE GREEN FREAK LIKE YOU!" harry was full of rage now, but the goblin just ignored him,

" lets see... I wont wast the time to kid nap you... So i'll just have to try my new improved times 2 venom DNA..._ on the go... _" He pulled out a needle from his back pocket,

"PETE NO!" the goblin pushed me down to the ground all the mean time I was thinking _were the hell was Nova!_ I looked over at the elevator, some of the glass flue over to were he was standing and knocked him out cold,

" Well come back _son..._" He stuck the needle in my arm... The venom started to race through my body, I was screaming as loud as I could, the black venom started to coat over my body... I grabbed anything I could get a hold of, the venom was slowly coating my body, I manged to stand up on my feet the venom was almost done covering my body all that was left was my face, _This was not the plain... this.. this... _I fell over my body was now entirely black, but the red strips started to crawl all over my body It felt like a thousand pins stabbing you all over... Suddenly the pain stopped... The pain was gone... _Why wasn't _ _the carnage in control? An I in control? _I looked up at the goblin,

" Hello son..."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Cliff hanger! But please review and send in some Ideas for my story. Thanks bye.  
**


	4. Lies

**Hay, I had so much fun writing the last chapter and I guess you guys loved it. But in this chapter I have a HUGE plot twist for you, so please enjoy the story. Here's were we left of:**

* * *

_Last Time:__" Well come back son..." He stuck the needle in my arm... The venom started to race through my body, I was screaming as loud as I could, the black venom started to coat over my body... I grabbed anything I could get a hold of, the venom was slowly coating my body, I manged to stand up on my feet the venom was almost done covering my body all that was left was my face, This was not the plain... this.. this... I fell over my body was now entirely black, but the red strips started to crawl all over my body It felt like a thousand pins stabbing you all over... Suddenly the pain stopped... The pain was gone... Why wasn't the carnage in control? An I in control? I looked up at the goblin,_

_" Hello son..."_

* * *

I got on to my hands and knees, Every thing looked like It was stretched out. I Grabbed the side of the table and pulled myself up. Standing was a hole different matter, The carnage suit felt like a thin gooey liquid covering my body, _the goblin did thiss... HE DID THIS TO ME! _I held out my arm huge spikes came out of it, every thing started to race through my head, harry,the team, S.H.I.L.D,Aunt May, every one... I couldn't handle it, I ran to the side wall and tried to climb it, um like the normal me carnage doesn't have very good wall traction. I used my venom arm to smash any thing I saw, I felt a huge hand on my arm,

" Son... I knew you would come back to me..." I turned my head to look at him, my claws came out, _wait am I doing this _I pulled them back in. _I am! I guess the new formula is a bit weaker than the old/newer one. _I put out my claws one more time, I looked at his face it took most of the brain I had left to control to speak,

" _I..._" The goblin looked at me with demented eyes like they came out of hell it's self,

"_Am..._" He looked too happy now he probably is thinking I am going to say carnage. That's not what I'm going to say,

"_NOT! YOUR! SON!" _Nova, harry, and the goblin were stunned. The goblin was like that for a second then was full of rage,

" NO! YOU ARE MY SON! AND YOU WILL BE HAVE!" be for I could react he swung his electric arm at me, the electricity surged through my body scrambling of what was left of my brain. Nova came crashing be hind me, he shot a beam at the goblin watch made him stumble backwards. Nova came down to were I was standing,

" Peter? Are you OK?" he looked at me as if the goblin just took out my brain,

"_Yes... I... am fi-_" he tipped his head backwards,

" Your talking to slow!" I had little to no Patience for him, I pulled out my claws and smacked him in the chest, he flue across the room, be hind him was harry. Who looked completely and utterly pissed,

"Peter! This is not you! My dad made you like this!" he through his hand up in frustration, his father had hurt him for the last time... _I do not have time for this! No time! _I shook my head, I guess there is still a part of carnage left in me, but... Why Is every one looking at me like I'm stupid... I'm smart, I'm a science master! I'm... I'M! Harry stopped what he was doing and did the EXACT SAME look nova did, " Pete... Are you okay..." I realized that the spikes on my chest had come out... I left them there,

"_I... Am... Better than OK... Harry... After I got the Venom... Injected into my body... By your FATHER... I Have been treated like a dumb... uh... Animal... I AM STILL ME! AND-" _I got cut off, wind starred to blow into the room. It was a S.H.I.L.D helicopter. I took a few steps back into the shadows. I was half expecting to see fury and some S.H.I.L.D agents, but the first people that came out was the team. Fury and the agents went over to the goblin, Iron fist was he first to say something,

" Harry, do you know what the goblin to your friend peter? " his voice sounded like he was slowing nails. I looked at the team, the hand all been hurt in some way by the goblin... And nova was hurt by his creation.. Harry looked for me but before he could answer nova was pulled out from the wall,

" NOVA!" They all yelled, my claws had left three huge claw marks on his chest..._I did that... It's his fault HE provoked me... In a way they ALL did... _I walked along the wall, it was dark out side now, it's amazing how time fly's when your a freak of nature... I crawled along the side of the helicopter to the lights... I let out and ear splitting scream. Every one had just enough time to see my shadow... I pulled out my claws..._ Why am I doing this... I am still peter... Am I... No... Goblin said I am carnage for ever... People I once knew as um... uh...er... Friends, now treat me as a dumb animal... I got... Got... um.. What am I saying again? _I shook my head and smashed the lights. I was about to speak but the new carnage DNA took it's toll on my brain. It's hard to speak, it's hard to think with out for getting what happened before that. But they treat me like a monster... An animal!_ I AM NO ANIMAL! I! AM! CARNAGE! _I let out another ear splitting screech. A light turned on and was pointed at my chest. It was fury,

" Peter. We know it's you and we will try every thing we can to get you back to your normal self." well at lest _he _wasn't taking to me like a five year old,

" _I carnage now... I can't be peter..." _ It was true, the way the suit made me act, made me move, and made me think was completely different form 'normal' me, I heard nova's voice next,

"Come on peter, we know your in there." That came from the heart I had to let them try... _but if the fail... _I pulled back my claws I heard a loud thunk and the lights came back on, I slowly climbed down and hobbled over o the team. Iron fist and power man walked over to me and put a hand on each of my shoulders, _I have to let them try... Have to..._ Every one was looking at me... Like I was a monster..._I'm NOT! I'll show them..._ We went around the side of the helicopter we got on. As soon as we got on they let go of my arms and pointed at a set,

" This must be hard for you, and peter..." I looked at them, The parts of the face I could see was practically white,

" Sorry" Steel arms grabbed me and held me back. Gas filled the room.

"_They lied... They lied..."_

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short I Just really wanted it out there. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Out of my mind

**Thanks for the reviews, and the last part in the chapter 'Lies' I messed up on sorry. Ok I'll make this A.N short so Please enjoy the story. Here's where we lefts off :**

* * *

_Last time : __" This must be hard for you, and peter..." I looked at them, The parts of the face I could see was practically white,_

_" Sorry" Steel arms grabbed me and held me back. Gas filled the room._

_"They lied... They lied..."_

* * *

I tried to hold my breath but the gas found a way to fill my lungs. _I will not tolerate this!_ I Pulled with all my might against the chains I looked up at Iron fist and Power man, they had gas masks on. _There keeping me in check, Making sure that the monster is contained. _I Pulled harder the metal clamps were breaking, I pulled one last time... It felt like every thing was in slow motion... Every thing stopped... The sound of the metal breaking echoed through the room... Rage filled my body... _LIES! MY TEAM! FURY! EVERY ONE LIED! I'm on my own, I don't need them! They... They! _The room fell silent... Prue terror spread across there faces, I was standing right in front of them my _ex_-team mates. I lunged at them my venom arm stretched out in all directions, they tried fighting them off but my rage fueled my suit ad consumed me. I heard Fury and the other coming I knew that I had to run I was no match for all of them combined. But I had to let them know... Know that... Peter Parker will never return, not when the people he once cared about... Betrayed him... I concentrated using all my brain power to speak, I jumped out of the helicopter and stood on top of the blades,

"_I...I... Am no animal... And I an... Uh... Not yours to control! I... Uh... Have been lied to! And people have... Um... Oh ya! Talked to me like I'm stupid! I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!" _My brain was over loading with all the hate I had inside me... They were my friends! They were my team! Now! NOW! I DON'T KNOW THEM ANY MORE! The suit was messing with my brain, pulling out the evil inside of me... I looked down completely for getting they were there... I had to get out of there at any cost, I searched for an escape... And found one... The way the goblin came in was my way out. The team looked as if I was about to commit suicide, but in my mind I already had... White Tiger was the first to speak out of the team,

" Peter! PLEASE! Do do this your our friend! YOUR HARRY'S FRIEND! Don't do this don't leave it all be hind! We can help you! We can bring you back to normal!" out of them all she was the most convincing but I could not risk it, if some one says something that bugs me... They might not see the sun to marrow... And the lies! I can't handle any more of them! It's best If I go... For every one... I let out one last ear piercing scream and jumped off the helicopter out into the cold night air. I felt the air rush past me the moon had a sorrowful look upon it, as if it knew I was leaving my friends for good. I realized that I almost at the bottom of the building, I shot a web at the nearest lamp post and swung my self to the top of a small building. It was only about six stories tall but it would do, I looked up at Harry's apartment. I saw people flooding into the helicopter, and others trying to calm down harry. I Looked for nova, power man, Iron fist and white tiger. I saw nova getting his wounds checked, Power man clearing Debee, and Iron fist calming down harry. But no sing of white Tiger... She must have flowed me! I stood completely still... I focused on the sounds around me... listening for a foot step, my eyes closed...

_*clank*_

My Eyes snap open, I spun on my heals to the direction of the noise. And I saw white tiger, patches of her costume were missing and a few locks of her hair. were too. She looked horrified, like shed seen a monster.. Me.. She straightened her self up and words started to fall out of her mouth,

" P-P-Peter, I-I know how you feel... I know what it feel's like when...When you feel like so many things can go wrong, and so many things have gone wrong that you think it's just best to give up. Let the beast come out.. But that's not the answer it's never the answer. Please peter. The goblin made your mind go insane and we can put it back on -" she got cut off by the sound of helicopter blades. I looked up than back at her and tried to speak,

" Tiger under stand. Tiger knows what carnage feels. Maybe carnage should-" the helicopter was right above us now and to think they thought I was going to come willingly. Even though white tiger is one of my best friends... I can't trust any one... Not even my self... I turned back to white tiger,

" Not come." She stepped back in shock,

" What?" I knew she was just looking out for me but I could not risk it,

" Carnage will NEVER COME WITH S.H.I.L.D AGENTS! NOT WITH FRIENDS NOT WITH AN ONE! FROM NOW ON I AM NOT PETER PARKER! I! AM! _CARNAGE!_" with all the anger bubbling inside of me I let out a scream that would have made you ear drums explode,and blood dribble out of your ear. I shot a venom arm at the helicopter blades which caused it to spin out of con troll. I jumped to the wind shield and smashed it. Then tried to get to the polite. I got one good hit on him when I felt a bolt of electricity on my back. I turned around to see Fury with a taser poll. I tried to hit him with a venom arm but I hit the poll ad I felt another shot of electricity. I had to get away I was no match for all of them. I had to retreat but were? It hit me... THE SEWERS! I scanned behind fury looking for a man hole. To my luck I found one, It was bolted down but I could fix that. Now to get past fury and his zap zap poll. It's impossible... I don't have any brain left to think. Now I don't think I do. Waite that's the answer! I charged my way past fury. I got a horribly long shock but other than that I was okay. In just a few seconds I found myself falling off the building towards the man hole.I laded hard on the ground. Pain went through my body but I had to run i shot two webs at the man hole and pulled with all my might to my relief it popped off. I looked be hind me... All my friends thought I was a monster... Something that HAS to be fixed... But this mistake... Is fighting back...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Oh and I'm so sorry that it's been week's sense I made another chapter. And I the top half two weeks before the other half so there's that. And I took all your reviews in mind and tryed to put it in the chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll try to make a new chapter soon. Bye.  
**


End file.
